The Traumas
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Having fun around the gorgeous Fernandes triplet at school. Sharing same faces doesn't mean sharing same personality! Have fun! This story is tagged as completed, but I'll update if I have more!
1. The Triplet

**This story had finished. I just need to publish it. Comes in three chapters. So, here's the first chapter. **

**Please review after read it. I want to see what you think about it. I'm not sure about writing a humorous genre.**

**p/s: I didn't own FAIRY TAIL.**

The bell rang. Classes had stopped. Students started leaving their classes and headed to the canteen. Two blue-haired boys who shared identical faces stood in front of a classroom, waiting for someone. They talked about something and small chuckles heard between their conversations. Not long after that, another boy who had the same face as the other two came out of the classroom. The two who had been waiting whispered to each other and giggled. The last one then joined the two and hit them lightly on their shoulders. They then walked together to the canteen. They merrily teased the third boy for being punished during previous class.

"Seigrein!"

The triplet stopped. Before them, a girl with her dark brown hair tied into ponytail stood with her hands on her waist. She obviously mad. They glanced at each other before pushed one of them forward. The girl stepped forward and slapped him across his face. Then she left. The boy stunned while the other two had to cover their faces to hide their laughs.

"It's not funny," he said to his two siblings. That was then the laughter broke.

Before they took another step, another girl stopped them. Her eyes glared at the three of them. Her short scarlet hair hung above her shoulders.

"Which one of you is Mystogan?" she asked.

Without glancing for discussion like they usually do, they pushed another one forward and the one being slapped just now quickly stepped to the back. "Yes?" the one named Mystogan asked.

However before she could say another word, someone came and grabbed her away. The boys breathed a relief.

"Why'd she look for you?" the slapped asked.

Mystogan shrugged. "Maybe she wants to ask about our chemistry lab report."

"She's your lab partner? Since when?" the third one asked.

"Since last week," Mystogan replied. They started walking.

"What happened to your partner? The small girl? What was her name again?" the third asked.

"Coco," the slapped continued.

Mystogan shrugged.

"Boss!" The three sighed.

"At this rate, we won't be able to go and eat," the slapped said.

They looked to the voice owner. A girl with long black hair and her bangs covered her forehead. Her pointy eyes stared a confuse.

"Ultear, yes?" Mystogan asked.

Her eyes fell on her leader, Mystogan. She quickly gave him a piece of paper.

"Permission for the upcoming soccer games," she told him. "Our soccer club had submitted their letter. I need to bring both letters; from the club and our council, to Mr. Principal," she explained more.

Mystogan signed on a place showed by the girl. Seigrein eyed the girl.

"When are you going to Mr. Principal?" he gave the letter back to her.

"Right after this." She kept the letter in a file she brought all along. "Oh yes. Here's something you may like." She distributed each of them a bun and a can of drink. "Erza Scarlet." Then she went away.

"Who was that?" Seigrein asked.

They leaned against his classroom's wall.

"My secretary," Mystogan replied.

"Why Erza gave us these?" the slapped asked. His name was Jellal. "And what was the slap about?" Mystogan and Jellal turned to their brother.

"She is annoying," he defended himself. "So I asked her to wait for me in town last weekend."

"But we went to the beach last weekends," Jellal said.

The two sighed while Seigrein chuckled. "Hey, why I didn't know you've changed your secretary?" Seigrein asked.

"Don't. Remember what you did to my last secretary?" Mystogan asked.

Seigrein shrugged.

"She changed school. Broken heart," Jellal answered.

"But you really have good taste in choosing your secretary. This new one is pretty."

"Don't !" Mystogan and Jellal responded quickly.

( )

**See you in next chapter!**


	2. The School Dance

**Here's the second chapter!**

( )

_Erza lied on her back on her soft bed. Her head was hanging by the edge of the bed and her eyes were staring blankly to the ceilings. Minutes later, she was joined by her cousin, Erza Knightwalker. She jumped on the bed, surprised her daydreaming-cousin._

"_You went to the school dance with whom?" she asked her long-haired cousin._

"_Seigrein," Erza answered short, without lifting her head. "How about you?" Knightwalker twitched her mouth. She lied next to her cousin and looked to the ceilings too. "You're still hunting Mystogan?" She didn't answer it but the answer was obvious. "Forget Ashley. You're not gonna win that dare game."_

"_No. I'll definitely get him to the school dance. And that Ashley will jaw-drop once she sees me winning that dares game."_

_Erza chuckled. "Trust me. You'll never get him."_

"_Why? He already has a date?" Knightwalker looked a little upset._

"_As a matter of fact, yes."_

"_What? Who?"_

"_Jellal," Erza answered short._

"_That's not a date, that's a brother," Knightwalker said. "Hey, you're pretty close with that triplet; sure you know how I can change his mind."_

"_Sure that's not going to happen," Erza said._

"_You're not going to help me or I won't get him?" Knightwalker turned and lied on her stomach._

"_You'll never be his date," Erza told her. "Nobody did and nobody does."_

( )

The hall was dim, created romantic scenery. Balloons of blue and white covered the ceilings and scattered on the floor. Students in gorgeous outfits entered the hall. The band started playing their songs.

"Where's your date?" Erza joined Jellal at buffet table. She handed him the drink she brought along.

"When your date is the school president, here is your only place to avoid being look as socially awkward." He took a sip of his drink.

Erza chuckled. "You can share the dance with me."

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

Erza put down her drink. Then she took Jellal's drink and put it down on the table. She stepped closer to him; their bodies touched. She brushed his cheeks lightly and kissed him. Failed to his attempt to not respond to the kiss, he held on her waist.

"Excuse me." They quickly broke apart. Jellal turned his face away, hid his blushing-red face. "Sorry to break your romantic moments, but we really need to go home now," Mystogan said, holding on his brother's arm.

Erza pulled Jellal toward her, before he could say 'okay'. "Unfortunately he had agreed to accompany me tonight."

Mystogan groaned. "I cannot stay any longer. This party is driving me crazy." He looked tensed.

"If you really want to leave, I know someone who's wishing to leave sooner."

"But…" he tried to protest.

"Someone can drive you out of here or you have to walk home."

Out of choices, he mumbled an 'okay'. Erza went across the partying people to find someone to drive Mystogan home. And she found her cousin drinking at one corner with her death glare wandered around.

"Can you drive Mystogan home?" Erza asked, pulling her cousin's hand.

"Why should I?" Knightwalker asked back.

"Your glare could kill someone before this night ends. And rather than you're killing yourself here, why don't you go home? You can drop him on the way home," Erza explained.

"Why can't he go home by himself?" she asked.

"He got eye problem. He can't drive." Erza pulled her across the crowd.

"His brothers? He got two brothers!" Knightwalker groaned.

Mystogan and Jellal waited for Erza. As soon as they saw Erza dragging Knightwalker between the partying people, them both sighed hard.

"Here. She'll drop you home," Erza said, gave Knightwalker the car keys.

"I'll kill you," Knightwalker whispered before leaving.

"Sure," Erza said smilingly.

"Not sure what makes her hates Mystogan so much, but she will kill you later," Jellal said.

"She hates everyone."

Erza stared at Jellal smilingly, made the boy uncomfortable.

"Dance with me or I kiss you again," Erza said.

Jellal didn't reply but blushing all along. Suddenly Seigrein interfered and the drink on the table.

"That's my drink," Erza said.

Seigrein muttered a 'sorry' but he already finished the drink. He then took another drink and finished it in a go.

"Hey, that's …" Jellal couldn't save his drink.

"The secretary!" he half-shouted. He smiled widely.

The said girl stood at the entrance; eyes wandered around. Her straight black hair tied into two. She wore a thigh-length white kimono with a black waist band tied into a big ribbon behind her.

As she walked into the party, Seigrein stepped in her way with his best smile. However without even giving him a glance, she pushed him out of her way and walked straight ahead. Left the boy surprised. Erza and Jellal giggled. 'The secretary' went to a boy dancing to a girl. She pulled the boy's shoulder and they talked inaudibly. More of an argument than a casual talk if judged to their situation at the moment. The boy took out his mobile phone. She grabbed the phone and threw it onto the wall.

"You didn't tell me she already has a boyfriend," Seigrein said to Erza.

"Actually that is her brother. That black-haired one and the white-haired one," Erza answered.

Seigrein grinned. He cleared his throat and stopped the girl when she walked toward him followed by her brothers.

"What is going on, may I ask?" he asked.

"Er, Boss. I'm sorry for ruining the party but I came to take my brothers home," she said.

Erza and Jellal quietly giggled.

"Did something happen at home?" he asked, showing Mystogan's face of concern.

"Oh, no. Nothing happens. Just that our parents actually not allow us to come to this party. They sneaked out of their rooms."

"It's okay. Since you're here, you should enjoy the party," Seigrein said, touched her hand, which she quickly took it away.

"We didn't submit the permission letter, so that would violating the school rules," she said.

"We can bend rules sometimes," he told, smiled his best.

She stared at him curiously. "I think we should just head home. Excuse us."

The girl and her brothers walked out of the party hall. Seigrein sighed and leaned at the buffet table.

"I thought Mystogan reminded you not to disturb his secretary," Jellal spoke.

"And you even imposed him," Erza added.

"I'll definitely get what I want," he said and returned to the dance floor.

Erza and Jellal smiled cynically.

"I think I take the dance," Jellal said, continued their interrupted conversation. "…since already kissed me." Stretched his hand to her.

"Good choice." She accepted his hand and they walked to the dance floor.

( )

**p/s: I didn't own Fairy Tail.**


	3. History

**Finally the last chapter. Please review 'coz I feel good at making few chapters story…hehe**

( )

"_They actually having traumas," Erza started her story._

"_Trauma?" Knightwalker asked. They never heard of such story about the triplet. "They didn't seem like having traumas, especially that playboy."_

_Erza chuckled._

"_That's because the way they responded to their traumas were different."_

"_What happened?" Knightwalker interested into the triplet's stories._

"_Promise you will never bully Mystogan anymore."_

"_I never bully him." Erza raised one of her brows. "Fine, I'll never bully him again." Knightwalker rolled her eyes._

"_When they were little, their mother was murdered. By their own father."_

"_Wow." Knightwalker looked amused._

"_I don't know why they became like that but that's their choices."_

"_I don't understand when you said that 'they became like that'. I think they looked normal," Knightwalker said. "Maybe the least normal is your socially awkward boyfriend."_

_Erza_ _turned, lied on her stomach._

"_Seigrein Fernandes, the school playboy. Since we were first year's, he had dated half of school beauties. The relationship lasted at most two weeks."_

_Knightwalker huffed disgust. Erza chuckled._

"_That's because he doesn't want to be tied up in relationship. So, he just played around."_

"_So who he had lasted two weeks?"_

"_Mary-Hughes. They broke up after he found out her voodoo obsession." Knightwalker laughed. "Mystogan Fernandes, president of the student council. The most brilliant one between them three. He is actually a socially awkward."_

"_Socially awkward? I thought your boyfriend is the one socially awkward. But how could a student president be a socially awkward?"_

"_Jellal's not socially awkward, Mystogan did," Erza repeated. "He can sit in formal ceremony for hours, but not a casual party. It would drive him kills somebody, he said."_

"_Really?" She hardly believed it._

"_Let's make a bet. He won't last half an hour at the school dance."_

_She eyed Erza. "It's hard to believe but forty five," she said. They shook hands._

"_And Jellal Fernandes. He's not socially awkward. He is asocial."_

"_Asocial?"_

_Erza nodded._

"_He hardly speaks with anyone other than his brothers and me. He's affected the most. Because he was there when their mother was murdered."_

"_Still your boyfriend is the weirdest," Knightwalker said, hit her cousin's shoulder lightly._

"_He's not my boyfriend. They refused to stay in a relationship. They afraid that they might become like their father one day. That's why you will never see Jellal and Mystogan seeing anyone."_

( )

They got into the car, and Knightwalker drove them out of school compound.

"I heard about your childhood trauma." Knightwalker broke their silence. "Scarlet told me."

She heard his little chuckles. But he didn't say anything to agree or to deny it. She glanced at him sideways.

"Have I ever bully you?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked back.

"Scarlet said I'm bullying you. I never remember bullying you."

He chuckled again. She kept her eyes on the road.

"What's up with your eyes? You had to have someone drives you around."

He chuckled more but not answering.

"What's so funny? I won't getting anything with you just laughing to all my questions." She gritted her teeth.

"No, nothing. It's sounded very awkward when you talk, hmmm, so politely," he said.

"So I cannot be polite?" she asked.

"It's hardly heard you talk without yelling or anger. It's quite nice."

Knightwalker bit her lower lip, glanced sideways to the bluenette.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" she asked.

"You sound like interrogating me," he said.

"I'm not bullying you but you are really getting on my nerves," she said, halted from shouting. And he chuckled again.

"I'm sorry. If you heard it from Erza Scarlet, I couldn't say anything. We grew up together. Sometimes I think she knows us better than ourselves."

She nodded. Her hands firmed on the wheel.

"So your eyes?"

"Actually, just eye. The left one. Started losing sight since first year," he told her.

"But you own a car," she said.

"No, I didn't. We borrowed the car from our neighbor. Just for tonight." He chuckled but she couldn't understand what was funny.

"And that tattoo on your face, our school allowed that?" she asked.

"We had to write E.L. for it."

"They allowed you to run for presidency?"

"Actually the students petition save my position."

"They surely love you."

"Guess so."

They finally arrived at Mystogan's house. A small duplex.

"Scarlet and I had a bet. You won't last half an hour at the dance."

"Who won?"

"None. You stayed more than one and a half hour."

"I had works to do. If not, I wouldn't even last for fifteen minutes," he said.

He opened the door and put one leg out, and then he turned back to her.

"Last time you looked for me, were you looking forward to the chemistry lab report?" he asked.

She stutteringly nodded even though the lab report was not her concern at that time.

"Oh, actually I already finished it and submitted to the teacher," he said.

"What the…" She rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to make me a fool?!" Nobody liked her when she raised her voice.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier for you."

"Yes, easier for me, but unfortunately I'm not good at taking people's advantage."

"Alright, it won't happen again."

"Sure. Now get out."

Mystogan stepped out of the car.

"Thank you for riding me home," he said before closing the door.

Then Knightwalker sped off the road, left the bluenette wondering why she always so mad.

( )

**hohoho**


End file.
